Taming the Feral
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Ten years ago darkness consumed the hikari's and drive them away from there yami's. Just when they're reunited it's all halted by one major issue. There hikari's are no longer hikari's. With new names and darker personalities how can the yami's win back there light's when they're so far gone. But none more then Yugi, who's not only leader but who's name is now Feral for a reason.


_**A/N: Un-edited. Deal with it or get lost!**_

_**Otherwise, enjoy. And please vote on my new poll!**_

**x.x.x.x**

The helicopter hovered twenty feet. Six passengers all leapt from the opened side, rolling as they landed. Once freed of its cargo and chopper lifted and took off.

"Alright you ladies, listen up! Our mission is the location and annihilation of the Wabiki organization." All eyes turned to there female caption. "I want this done as quickly and smoothly as possible." Her violet eyes boring into each of there's. "No prisoners." she grunted cocking her gun. An icy tone followed. "No survivors."

Grins were exchanged with the other soldiers in which each loaded there guns. Eagerness shun in there eyes.

"Move out!" came the command, and the five troops took position after there caption.

A male with green eyes and black hair grind over to a blonde headed, blue eyed woman with glasses. "Looser buys dinner for the PACK with a repercussion dessert and smokes." The man's green eyes shun at the thought of cigarets.

The woman smirked. "Only if you add trained summed to the wager."

"Damn Rebecca, that ain't fair." chuckled a black haired asian.

"Hey, it's not my fault all the men in PACK are pussies. A girl's got to stay fit too," the blonde, Rebecca winked. "Besides, don't you need a new partner after your last training session Vivian?"

The asian, Vivian sneered.

"Easy ladies. I'll take the bet."

Vivian, Rebecca and the green eyed man glanced over to the brown fish-fin, hair-styled man. "What?" he inquired as to there staring.

"I think they're wondering if you'll go through with it Tristan," the snide snicker sounded beside Tristan. "What do you think Duke?"

Duke, the green eyed male only chuckled amusingly.

Tristan grit his teeth. "Fuck off, all of you!"

The man beside Tristan gave his a friendly bump. "We're just messing with you bro?"

"Well choose another play toy Valon. I ain't in the picking."

Valon only had time to snicker when the command to halt was ordered. "What's up Mai?"

"Where about fifty yards from our targets. Gear up and fan out. It's game time." she grinned, followed by her squad as they all loaded up all there equipment and spread out. Five minutes later soft fuzz was heard as each member clicked on there walky-talkys.

_-This is all about stealth and accuracy people. Don't fuck up.-_ Mai hissed through the com-link.

_-Wish we brought Gash with us then.-_

_-Are you insane! If he came we'd have to bring Ice too.-_ came Rebecca's harsh reply. _-I don't know about you lot, but I like living thank you.-_

_-Enough! Close in on our pray and strike on my signal.-_ Mai ordered. The silence was enough to state they understood.

As they neared there target, a rather small hut, yelling and gunfire came into hearing range.

_-Get ready.-_

At the order everyone prepared to rush in.

_-And n-.-_

A sudden explosion thundered the skies form above and trembled the earth below. The smell of burning flesh and agonizing cries was overwhelming.

_-What the fuck was that?-_ Tristan's question went unanswered when Valon came though.

_-What was that? It came out of the flames!-_

_-Valon, Duke, Rebecca, track it down and secure it! Triatsn, Vivan regroup with me. Will follow them. Move out people!-_ Mai barked out her orders. It was clear why. The organization why had been sent to illuminate, was done by another. And now it was there job to discover who and why.

Rebecca, Valon and Duke reconvened quickly after and began there pursuit. It didn't take long, however, as it seemed the target wanted them to follow.

_-Mai, it seems to be leading us somewhere.- _Duke informed.

_-Remain in pursuit with extremely caution. We're ten minutes away.-_

"Do you think this things friend or foe?"

Valon glared at Duke. "Really Duke!"

"I believe this is a Gods-sent ally." came Rebecca's happy voice.

"What makes you so sure this thing is on our side?" Rebecca turned swiftly to send a leer Valon's way.

"I just know."

It wasn't long before the three stopped at the edge of a clearing. The same clearing they had been dropped at. Five minutes later they were joined by the rest.

"Alright, where is it?" Mai demand.

"On the other side of the clearing Ma'ma. We chose to await your doers before advancing. It might be a trap." Valon informed.

Mai turned, eyeing the open clearing. Loading her gun she proceed out into the open. Her squad not far behind her.

Each gazed around, not finding anything or anyone.

"Maybe it's gone?" Tristan inquired.

"Oh, no. It's still out there."

"It's watching us. Duke finished for Vivian.

"Dammit! Show yourself!" there captain bellowed.

To there astonishment a figure began casually walking across the clearing towards the group. Guns at the ready. "Identify yourself!" Mai ordered. When the figure continued forward Mai took aim. "one more step and will fire!"

"Damn you guys sure are some rescues squad." The statement from the figure throw them all off. "Or perhaps the Alpha has given up on me. Pity. He seemed so reliable back in the day." the figure groaned as if in annoyance.

"Who are you?" This time it was Rebecca, though her request was more soft.

As the figure strolled towards them it became clear the being was a man, though small. He had large banana leaves strung together with vines that hung down his legs. A band of thin vines tied to both of fangs and claws from carnivorous animals wound around both his ankles. Matching bands wrapped his wrists and neck. A panther pelt hung loosely over his shoulders. Scars covered his body, his hair was beyond wild and a red stone hung tired to think vines around his neck. The man's teeth looked like fangs and nails like claws. However, as he approached his hair and eyes revealed who he was to the group, whom were to say overjoyed would be an understatement.

Immediately Mai ordered the chopper back, informing the missions completion. As they awaited there transportation the squad tried to get aquatinted with there new arrival but he remained closed off. Saying he'd only speak to the Alpha once back at PACK.

Though the team was weary of him, roamers and stories about this man were told. All believed him to be dead. Plus the fact he took on an entire organization and won. They didn't want to piss him off. Though they were interested to know what happened.

When there ride arrived It was a quite eighteen hour flight.(1) Once back in Tokyo, Japan the squad escorted there 'guest' to the PACK's underground den. Once inside gasps or shock and awe rippled throughout the organization.

It wash't long before they were before there leader. They bowed with the exception of there guest.

"Alpha Pegasus, the mission was completed. However, it was not use whom exacted it." There was a monent of silence. "It was this man here. Sir, he seem to know a great deal of us and-" Mai's report was cut short when the man spoke.

"Well well, it's been a long time Pegasus."

The silver haired, one-eyed male they stay ten feet from them starred at the man, bewildered. "I… I can't believe it. You're…alive?"

The man snorted. "It was hell, let me tell 'ya. But I pulled though." The man's eyes suddenly seemed to plunge into Pegasus' single eyes. An unknown shiver of dread rippled the elders form. "It wasn't very nice, leaving me out there, _Alpha_."

Every occupant in the room visibly flinched at the sudden sheer, cutthroat, malevolence in the man's tone.

"P-please? You've go-got to understand. W-we searched everywhere for you." stammered the elder man.

A soft 'Hmm' came from there guest, whom know looked to no longer care. "Whatever." he sighed. "I'm back now. I'm I still in the system?"

The Alpha's single gray eyes bulged wide. "Y-yes. We just have to fix the occupation information and touch up some other data."

"Good." he grinned. "I'm eager to get working again."

Alpha Pegasus couldn't suppress it ay longer. The combination of astonishment from the man's return and bewilderment towards his change of personality and eagerness to word. He could't take it. Pegasus broke out into a fit of blissful laughter.

There guest grinned windily before joining in the Alpha's laughter as the other remained dumbfounded to the situation. A moment later Pegasus beamed joyously.

"Let it be known that Yugi Moto has returned!"

The man, there guest, Yugi Moto couldn't conceal his every growing smirk. His husked growl and shimmering amethyst eyes causes the others to join in his joyfulness as he eagerly flexed his fingers, cracking the knuckles.

"Let the games, begin."

1. From South African (Pretoria) to Japan (Tokyo) and vice versa is doe take about seventeen(17) hours and twenty-two(22) minutes.


End file.
